Dissimilarity
by Flowing Tears
Summary: A 50 sentence challenge exploring Dante's and Nero's characters and their possible interaction with each other. It covers a couple of months or so I think. Dante/Nero.


Title: Dissimilarity

Summary: A 50 sentence challenge exploring Dante's and Nero's characters and their possible interaction with each other. It covers a couple of months or so I think. Hints of Dante/Nero.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for gore, language and a few parts that are pretty naughty. M to be on the safe side.

A/N: Someone advised me to write this as it's supposed to help getting some inspiration. So I tried. Maybe I'll do another one later.

…- Dissimilarity -…

Suitcase

It was an anticlimax. Nero had shown up at his doorstep with a frown, had just throttled upstairs and had made himself comfortable in Dante's spare room. All that, and the older hunter hadn't moved from his desk. Though he owns Devil May Cry, he figured he doesn't have a say in this matter. Oh well, having the kid over will be fun.

Dinnertime

Not even dinnertime was a normal happening at the Devil May Cry household. With pizza involved and strangely cut in an unequal amount of pieces, both hunters duel all out for the right of the last slice. Wrestling was always the answer in Dante's book, seeing him the bigger and stronger male of the two, giving him an easy win. Today however he remains on the floor laughing, feigning defeat at the hands of the younger man. Seeing Nero happy at a little victory like this, fake as it is, is much more important then the last slice. At least tonight.

Woman

Neither hunter can resist the beauty of some human woman. Devils are hunters after all. Sometimes Nero is displeased by evenings like this, when the older hunter is trying to pick up some prostitute, as beautiful she is or as nice as she smells. The old man is a pervert in any way possible, and Nero can't help but feel jealous. But when HE replies in whatever it is Dante had asked HIM, Nero had doubled over in laughter, almost rolling on the street when Dante returns to him, pride severely damaged and sexuality severely questioned.

Banished

Whenever he brought the subject up Nero would just brush it off. Stranger even is that Dante just lets it slide every time. The teen had been quite mysterious about why he had left his hometown and had become a permanent guest at the office. Dante had expected a couple of things, and when Trish had swung by with the news that the teen's girlfriend was fine and getting married with a human, Dante had let that slide too. Nero deserves better in his opinion.

Battle

He watches form his spot in the shadows, watching the younger hunter engage duel after duel with whatever demon will throw itself his way. The young slayer fires attacks with a vigour matching his own. That is why Dante likes the brat so much.

Ladies

She hands him the wad of cash, a little too pleased with the hunter's work. The blond woman at the door smiles at the older hunter before turning to the teen, giving him a wink before turning to leave. The other woman is hot at her trail, spinning her gun around her finger. Nero rolls onto his stomach and looks at the hunter behind the desk. He has to hide his smile behind the devil bringer when Dante picks the bullet out of his shoulder.

Jealousy

Dante is sitting perched a top the old building, staring onto the streets beneath him. He clenches his jaws when he sees his young companion walking next to another young man. Nero has been seeing this blond male for some time. Dante has no other lead then to believe they're just friends, but he can't help but spy on them. The blond friend is somewhat smaller then Nero and a lot skinnier. If Nero finds out Dante is spying on him Dante will have his balls handed to him. Still, he can't help but clench his jaws tightly as he gazes upon the blond man as if there is something very wrong here.

Experience

Nero might try to deny it, might try to fight it, but he is, in the end, not as experienced as the older hunter. It annoys him to no end when the older man beats him with checkers once again, grinning that stupid, all knowing grin.

Blitz

Dante has a smile on his lips, like the smile of a proud father when he hugs the little bundle in his arms. Nero quietly steps closer, his human hand brushing the thin skin of the infant's cheek. Is makes a sound that comes close to a kitten mewling. Nero can't help but smile himself before looking at the mother of the baby, 500 pounds worth of thunder demon purring deeply at the even bigger male standing a few feet away from her and the hunters.

Hero

More and more demons are crawling through the mud. They rise from the sludge one by one, already counting in the dozens. The teen is backed into a corner, sword raised and bloodied by the demons he's already slaughtered. The first attacks, and Dante himself tenses, waiting for the teen to burn his rage. Waiting for the demons to close in and try and kill the youngster. Waiting for the perfect moment to save the day.

Driving

It has been while since Dante has been this nervous. He may be part demon, but in his mind's eye he constantly pictures the car crashing. And that doesn't look good. Still, the teen needs to learn how to drive, seeing as it would benefit them both. The white haired man looks over from the passenger's seat, face pale and hands all sweaty while Nero nervously gets in. Dante nearly screams when the younger man moves to start the car.

Rage

Dante is shaking with rage. He doesn't know why precisely, but it has something to do with the kid and his blond boyfriend. Dante had been following them, once again, and the teens had gone from friends to lovers. That much he knew. Then he had stormed off, at the moment Nero had cornered the younger blond and had crashed their mouths together. Is it because the blond male is a demon that has the old slayer raging?

Paranormal

It had been Nero's own idea. The older hunter had laughed and teased it was going to be too scary for little kids. Still, Nero had never seen a ghost movie and this one has broken all records in the first week it had been in theatres. Dante had come along, had been sitting next to him and laughing harder and harder as the poor girl on screen is dragged away by an unseen demon, her boyfriend running after them and calling her. At the end of the movie the girl had killed her boyfriend, being possessed by the same unseen demon. Dante hadn't laughed when Nero, still a bit uneasy, suddenly hearing all kinds of things in the office, had crawled into bed with him.

Fever

It was ridiculous, even only half a demon Dante had never expected the teen to get so sick. A fever, vomiting, severe coughing. The young man is sleeping now, his breath rutted because of his sore throat. The older man runs a hand through his own hair. Its times like these that remind him how fragile Nero really is.

Shaman

As a part demon, whenever he is severely injured and in dire need of medical attention Dante turns to a shaman whose life he saved years ago. The doors of the shaman's home are always open to him if he needs the help. Turning to a hospital, where doctors will learn he is everything but human will be dangerous. Dante is in no position to drive, but at least he has Nero who was more then willing to help his older comrade out. If only the nervous teen would drive faster then ten miles an hour…

Tittiejoint

Love Planet. What would you think when you hear a name like that? Certainly not a strip club, as Nero had figured. Dante had taken him there as a birthday gift, laughing at the teen's startled reaction. His joke had been thrown in his face when Nero had danced with a few girls around the pole, almost as slender and good ass the ladies themselves. Both hunters, as well as the girls had laughed even harder together.

Empty

Dante is beginning to hate the mysterious blond male that is stealing the teen away more and more. What is worse is that the young man is a demon. His empty eyes betray himself. The blond man is blind yet he walks around without so much as a blink. Something is so wrong, and either Nero is hiding it from him, or he doesn't see it coming.

Snowball

Despite the harsh weather, Dante can't help but enjoy the fresh snow falling from the dark sky. The flakes are dancing around in the wind, and yet the fall is not so thick it becomes a nuisance. His inner musings are disturbed when he is pelted by an onslaught of snowballs. Grinning madly, he accepts the teen's declaration of war.

Blunder

Neither had seen it coming, but it did come. The attack had Dante severely injured and weakened. Waking up from his short nap the hunter is greeted by white locks. Nero grumbles something his foggy mind can't decipher but he smiles anyway. Then he drifts back into sleep, leaving Nero to walk on his own to the office, the older slayer napping on his back.

Drenched

Without a second thought he had jumped after the kid when Nero hadn't emerged after several passed minutes. Leaving the ladies to kill the remaining demons Dante had dragged the unconscious teen out of the water. Performing CPR and occasionally placing his head at the kid's chest to listen for a heartbeat he hadn't stopped until the teen had coughed up water. Dante had pulled the young man in a hug, too glad he was alive to even cuff him across the head for no mentioning he couldn't swim.

Sounds

The way the blond male purrs his name is enough to drive the teen crazy. It is easier to dominate this weaker male, even sweeter when the blond surrenders completely. This is their first night together, and when the smaller male releases another purr of his name Nero forgets all about the older man who has been stalking them on every date they have. Forgets all about the supposed heartache he's been giving the older man. Forgets all about the red tint in the blonde's usually bright blue eyes.

Shadows

The blond male has remained nameless throughout this fight. Nero had been unconscious when Dante had arrived. The battle is ongoing, still undecided as the blond male keeps throwing shadows at the devil slayer. Both are bleeding, but the demon lacks what Dante has and before the blond can rip Dante's heart out, Dante does that to him.

Credo

Nero places the bouquet on the grave, the rain soaking the leaves of the red and white roses. He adjusts the black hood, shielding himself from prying eyes, if there were any. The rain is heavy and relentless, the sky s almost black so dark. He finally lets the tears slide down his face, mixing with the rainwater streaming down his skin. A hand on his shoulder wakes him from his moment of grief. Dante motions him it's time to go. Neither are welcome in this religious city anymore.

Necklace

The demon had been human, that much he can tell. She laughs at him, rows of sharp teeth grazing over the skin of her newly captured victim. Both Nero and Dante are ready to attack, but the poor young man can't be rescued when she sinks her teeth into his throat, the silver necklace breaking between her fangs.

Music

Nero's head is slowly bobbing up and down, the music softly drumming in his ears. The headphones slid ever so slightly, perfectly in place now. He sighs contently, slipping further into sleep. When sleep finally takes him his head dips to the side onto a strong shoulder. Dante just chuckles and takes another sip of his beer.

Necromancer

The same shaman that Dante visits is also a bonedoctor, and a silly one at that. The man has more tools and junk then Nero had ever dreamed of. From the tools of modern doctors to ancient jars and pots filled with powders and liquids that have to taste as nasty as they smell. The shaman is singing something and is cutting through the thick skin of his devil bringer with a magically enhanced scalpel. The bone in his arm is shattered and hasn't healed in the last three months. It could be the anaesthetics or the lighting in this room, but when the shaman smiles at the teen, baring black teeth, he can swear he sees a glint of excitement in the man's eyes.

Light

Dante squints his eyes at the sudden bright light. It is his own fault though. The movie that had scared the teen so much, he'd brought home the sequel. A challenge to the teen's gut had been enough for Nero to force himself to watch the horror. Uneasy once again, Nero had punched the older hunter before crawling in between the sheets, claiming the warm spot left by the older man. Now Dante is receiving his payback. The light on the kid's arm doesn't go out when he is stuck in between restless sleep and uneasy slumber. The light is a warning so it seems, illuminating the room and keeping the older man from sleep. He needs to think his plans through more.

Trigger

Nero feels the blood rise to his cheeks, adrenaline pumping stronger then he has ever felt. Beneath him, amidst the shards of broken glass and blood Dante unleashes a string of attacks so fast he can barely follow him. His power knocks demons back and sends others fleeing, fearing for their lives. A shudder crawls up the teen's spine while he inhales the scent of blood, battle, and the other man.

Wrath

He just snapped. Maybe Lady had crossed some line, maybe it had been Nero who just needed to vent. She shoots the older man all the time, aiming at shoulder, chest and sometimes his head. A shot can't kill a man like Dante, but when she had fired, being pissed at something trivial Dante had done Nero had snapped. He had grabbed her with his bringer, had slammer her through the front door and if it hadn't been for both Dante holding him back and Trish taking Lady away he would have done a lot worse. His wrath remained unfulfilled.

Cops

Dante revs up the engine, speeding the bike up as soon as he feels Nero take a swift seat behind him. They speed off into the darkness, leaving the scene of death, leaving corpses of both humans and demons behind. Sirens echo from the distance, slowly coming closer.

Action

Nero sips his cola, nearly spilling while he and Dante cheer for the man on the big screen. Bruce Willis is shooting a couple of people, easily downing a couple of bad guys. Dante grabs a handful of popcorn, tossing a few at the teen who playfully smacks him in the face. The movie isn't scary enough, no way the teen will be crawling in between Dante's sheets this time. Still, spending time together is a lot of fun.

Stink

Nero wrinkles his nose when the smell hits him. The elder reeks of the stench more and more often. The smell of too much perfume, alcohol, smoke, a bar really. Or maybe Dante's favourite strip club. The stench of sex hangs thick from the elder's skin, sunken into his clothes too. The kid has seen the woman come and leave, all beautiful, all whores whose name Nero sometimes can't even pronounce. Dante sometimes teases him, and sometimes offers him to introduce him to some of the girls. Nero just tells him to go blow himself. No fucking way he's jealous of any of those woman. Wait…what?

Sunglasses

Trish gives the older hunter a loving smile and the teen a wink, as has been custom. The other woman calls Dante something very unholy before throwing another wad of cash at his head. The older hunter sits unfazed even after she readjusts the sunglasses on her face. Nero laughs while the woman leave for a vacation, this time leaving Dante unharmed. Good.

Numbers

Dante bellows another laugh, nearly choking on the pizza in his mouth. The shaman had come to visit and see how Nero's arm is doing, but that was seven hours ago and yet the hunter and the shaman are still exchanging weird stories about their many travels and killing numbers. Nero has been sitting on the couch while the shaman, who seemed no older then thirty almost drapes himself over Dante's desk, telling a story about how he once brought back the bones of a dinosaur to life and slaughtered a complete tribe of demon worshippers. Dante only laughs harder and Nero begins to wonder if the older hunter should start meeting normal friends.

Stone

The stone tablet is looming in the distance. A seal is engraved in the stone, glowing faintly, pulsating as if it possesses a heartbeat. The scent of demons is growing stronger as more and more are growing near. Both hunters exchange a look, excitement flashing through both their eyes. They turn to stand back to back, ready while the first wave of demons attack.

Chocolate

Dante is just sitting at his desk, watching the younger man who is engrossed in some kind of movie. The teen is slouched on the couch, his human hand clutching a bar of pure chocolate. His gaze fixated on the television, making it very easy for Dante to stare so openly. His tongue swirling around the bar, lips and teeth grazing the dark candy and eyes half lidded in pleasure. The chocolate must be that good then. Dante vows he buys the teen as much chocolate as he wants, as long as Dante gets to watch him eat it.

Needle

Dante will find some more sane friends. Nero thinks to himself as the scary shaman he's met a few times before begins sewing his chest back together. The wicked man just smiles, and the teen can't help but glare at the older man's satisfied grin. Freaking the kid out is fun.

Pictures

The ladies have returned and reunited with the two hunters. It is a rare evening full of laughter and beer as the girls show pictures and share stories. Nero had spilled all over himself when Trish showed them a picture of Lady kicking the ass of a few persistent locals.

Chores

Dante is standing in front of the washing machine, pushing random clothes into the machine to be washed. He doesn't sort them properly by colour, just pushes as much in as possible. He stops for a moment when he comes across the soaked shirt Nero had been wearing the night before, his scent mixing with the beer. After a moment the hunter pushes it into the machine, wondering why the hell he had been so engrossed with the article of clothing.

Blood

The legendary hunter swings his sword with the grace only a half demon like he can muster. This battle has turned into a fun clash, the demons not as powerful as he thought they would be. Nero is hanging back, just watching as Dante loses himself in his game. There is something going on, ever since Dante had saved him from the blond, shadow wielding demon. Something about the older slayer, but Nero can't put his finger on it. He is too distracted too, with the other hunter slashing his sword, soaked in the intestines and blood of the thinning demon horde.

Fucker

It was getting a bit obvious. Dante was just screwing with him. Why else would he be sitting here, talking to a human skull and pinning needles into a voodoo doll that for some dark reason resembled Lady. The shaman speaks in a language Nero doesn't understand, and he's quick to look away when the skull starts to respond.

Scream

Even tough they're living together, they didn't have many arguments. They squabble and battle, challenge each other whenever they can but they rarely fight. Tonight had been different. The hunter brushes a hand through his hair and dries his tear streaked cheeks. He has made a horrible mistake. His throat is sore from shouting and his head is pounding like mad. Tomorrow he'll make it up he decides, propping his feet up on his desk.

Giggles

Nero takes another sip of his beer, carefully listening to the shaman's story of, surprisingly, bones and death. The man has an unhealthy obsession, but that is probably because you need to be crazy to be friends with Dante. Said hunter is laughing as well, throwing the shaman a new can of beer. Maybe he just needed to get used to the crazy fuck with the black teeth and bone collection big enough to put a graveyard to shame.

Teacher

It had been a fun afternoon. Now that the sun was setting and the kid was napping in the passenger seat Dante had all the time in the world to think while he drove. Today Nero had learned how to swim, a task Dante had taken upon himself with great determination and a little too much enthusiasm. Hell, it had been more scaring to teach the hellion how to drive anyway.

Dolls

The demon roars and charges at the teen who grabs it with his glowing arm, throwing the sucker into the nearest wall. The demon explodes in an array of ice, freezing the wall, the floor and even the ceiling. Nero spins around full circle to catch another frost demon, throwing that one around like a puppet too.

Quiver

Even with the ladies around Nero feels uneasy around the shaman. The guy can pop in whenever he felt like it, scare the shit out of Nero and leave again. But with Lady around Nero doesn't have time to deal with him. Lady was walking around, trying to decide if she should try and shoot Dante or not with Nero out for her blood. Their stay is short and the girls leave as quickly as they came. Trish has ushered the other woman outside in case she does try her luck and shoot the hunter at the desk. When a sudden, pained shriek pierces the airs Nero is quick to respond. But instead of heading outside to see how Lady is doing he turns his head to the shaman that is still playing with his voodoo doll, pins now embedded in the Lady puppet and another sick grin on his face. Suddenly, Nero begins to like the guy.

Gutting

The house reeks of death. The entire floor is covered in a thick layer of blood and intestines and body parts. Nero already threw up twice, stomach now too empty to regurgitate. In the distance he can hear a woman screaming as she is, without a doubt being disembowelled or skinned alive. The teen clenches his jaws and wills himself forward, even if the gore on the ground is reaching up to his knees, his steps sounding soggy and the released smell crushing his sensitive nerves.

Saviour

The teen nearly throws the pizza box onto the desk before stepping down. Dante eyes the box and the questions the teen who shrugs. Nero disappears into the kitchen, setting on cleaning the dishes. He does what he does around here, smiling when he thinks back at his adventures with the perverted old man.

Tears

Dante had raged and slaughtered, had triggered and had destroyed everything that dared to come into his path. Then he had thrown himself into Nero's arms who welcomed him, and he had cried longer then he had cared to remember. Nero just held him there, not sure what else to do but hold the man. Hold him and wait for Dante's sobs to die down, his cries to die out, his pain to, at least somewhat, ease over the loss of his friend. Nero looks over the hunter's shoulder, staring into the empty eyes of their once crazy buddy and doctor. When Dante is finally done crying, the shaman's body has already gone cold.

Tremble

The elder slayer had been out of character for so long Nero had no idea what had been going on. Maybe his blond ex had been one of the reasons, though Nero knows there is more to it. The older hunter hadn't looked him in the eye once after they had another fight two days ago, barely spoke either. Even now, with Nero standing in front of him Dante ignores him, trying to will the teen away. Nero softly grabs his chin with his glowing hand, his fingers twitching slightly when he brings the man's face up to brush his lips against the other's.


End file.
